BickeringFriendshipBonds
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: After Rio's death, Ryoga is falling apart. With no other options, Durbe sees only one way to get to his friend. Takes place after the flashback in episode 109 but before Durbe's own death. Note: CHARACTER DEATH.


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000090053 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000090037

**Zexal Oneshot:**

**Bickering...Friendship...Bonds**

**Friendship/Tragedy**

**Durbe/Rio/Ryoga**

**After Rio's death, Ryoga is falling apart. With no other options, Durbe sees only one way to get to his friend. Takes place after the flashback in episode 109 but before Durbe's own death. Note: CHARACTER DEATH. No coincidence here. It is hitsuzen.**

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, do you really think I would use a Yuko Ichihara reference?)**

Bickering...Friendship...Bonds

Durbe looked on in total horror atop his mighty steed. Rio, one of his closest friends, the love of his life, had cast herself into the water to summon a creature who could defeat the likes of the monster known as Abyss. He stared at the feminine creature that Rio had sacrificed herself for and was at a loss for words. Not because of its beauty, but because of the beauty that had been lost to bring it to their world. He gripped the reigns of his Pegasus tightly, gritting his teeth as he struggled to keep his words as bay. It was not the time for tears. Not yet.

He turned his attention to the one who forced her hand. Vector. The prince of Death. He had killed mercilessly and without hesitation, pillaging the lands that he had conquered. Durbe had seen the corpses of those who had stood up against him and failed to bring him down. They were a sight that made one despise killing. Durbe was no exception to this rule. The thought of taking someone's life had brought the taste of bile to his throat. So how, he wondered, could a man who looked no older than Durbe himself, be capable of such atrocities? Durbe sighed slightly. "Mach," he said.

His mighty steed turned his head to his master. Durbe was speaking in such a soft tone, it was clear that he was struggling to keep his emotions at bay. "Take me down to Vector. There is nothing I can do from up here."

Mach did as he was told. Vector let out a large laugh as he watched Durbe land on his ship. "So," Vector laughed, "the great Durbe, hero of the skies, is giving up? Removing himself from the air so he can throw his life away like his precious lover did?"

Durbe's ears pricked with anger at the mere mention of Rio. He turned his head to face the monster that many called a prince. "Rio-hime," he said, brushing his hand across his mount's fur. "Vector!"

"Huh?!" Vector said, his usual mocking tone remaining strong.

"Don't you ever say her name again," Durbe snarled, drawing his sword. "You will regret summoning that beast."

"Will I?" Vector said. "Looks more like you shall regret coming aboard my ship."

"Mach!" Durbe yelled. His trusted animal turned to face him. "Take to the skies. Don't let anything touch a single feather on your wings!"

Mach, seeing the pain in his master's eyes, did as he was told.

Durbe was left alone on that ship. No ally would come to his side. Nor could they. And that was exactly how he wanted it.

Vector pointed to Durbe. "Slay him," he commanded. "Slay him so I may show the mighty King Ryoga his corpse!"

Durbe grunted slightly as he leapt forward. "You've caused this land enough pain!" he yelled. "I shall not let you harm it again!" He then slashed several of Vector's men down. Durbe felt sick, but he knew that he had caused them no fatal harm.

But that did little to stop the sickening feeling from rising. Instead, he had to cover his mouth with one of his hands as he struggled to maintain his composure. Sweat poured down his face, his nose attacked with the strong stench of blood. "What's the matter, Durbe?" Vector asked, sounding almost as if he was enjoying the sight of Durbe in agony. "Are you not feeling well?"

Durbe pulled his hand away from his face. Then he scowled at the prince of Death. Chuckling slightly, Vector picked up his sword. "Very well," he said. "I shall humor you this once. You will die by my blade, like so many of your kin had before you."

The two then lunged at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga watched as the creature his sister called forth battled Abyss. "My King," one of his soldiers said, giving his shoulder a quick shake. "My King, you must snap out of it."

He blinked a few times before he regained what little composure he had left. "I shall be fine," he said, trying to reassure himself rather than his men. He turned slightly to speak to his men. "Everyone! Continue driving the enemy back. We must use this opportunity while we have it!"

"YEAH!" everybody yelled in unison.

He turned back to the sound of flapping wings. Durbe's Pegasus had landed on what was left of his ship. "Mach," he said softly. "What are you doing here?" His eyes widened. "Where is Durbe-kun?"

Mach looked back up to the ship where Durbe was still fighting the insane prince. Ryoga's mouth was agape with horror. "Don't tell me," he said. "Durbe-kun...you're not planning to...?" He got on Mach's white back. "Take me to him now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vector had been thrown to the side of the ship, Durbe walking up to him, panting from exhaustion. He pointed his sword to Vector's throat. "Call Abyss back to his world," he said. "His power is not for mere mortals like us to use."

"And why shouldn't it be?" Vector asked. "Your precious Rio-chan used her life force to summon another just like Abyss." Durbe's eyes narrowed in anger. "She brought forth the creature known as the Ice Princess!"

Durbe then sliced above Vector's head. "I warned you," he said. "Don't ever say her name again. A monster like you...doesn't deserve to say her name!"

"So speaks the boy who let her die!" Vector said.

Durbe was obviously taken aback, a strange cold washing over him. His whole body remained frozen as Vector stood back up on his feet. "You were the one who missed your chance to save her," Vector continued, pulling a dagger from his belt. "Had you moved a little quicker, she wouldn't have died. It was your own fault that she sacrificed herself. Not mine."

"Rio-hime," Durbe said softly, tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

Vector then readied the blade over Durbe's heart, a sadistic smile growing in his face. "VECTOR!"

Vector turned his head. Ryoga was atop of Mach, and was riding down to his friend's side. "Get away from Durbe!"

He then jumped off of Mach's back, leaving Mach to fly at the crazed prince. Vector, realizing his imminent death, jumped out of the way, dropping his dagger as he did so.

Ryoga made his way to Durbe, who was still frozen in place. He gave his friend a frantic shake. "Durbe-kun!" he yelled. "Durbe-kun! Snap out of it!"

Durbe's sword fell to his feet. "Rio-hime," he said softly.

Ryoga couldn't take it. He gave him a quick punch to the face, returning his friend to reality. "Don't just stand there, feeling sorry for yourself!" he yelled.

Durbe looked up at his friend. "Ryoga-kun," he said.

Mach sighed in relief. (If you can call his soft neigh a sigh.)

Suddenly, a cry emerged from Abyss, who had been pierced through with the rapier that the Ice Princess had arrived with. "_Fall, Abyss,"_ the princess said. "_Fall to the depths were you belong."_

Abyss looked at the Ice Princess before falling into the water, sending waves towards the kingdom. "Arigato, Rio," Ryoga said softly.

"Sayonara, Rio-hime," Durbe thought.

What silence followed that was short lived as Vector suddenly reappeared and plunged his dagger into Durbe's back. The knight yowled as the burning sensation that followed flowed through his body. "Durbe-kun!" Ryoga yelled.

Vector then let out a loud, triumphant laugh. "Now," he said, one eye bulging to show his insanity; "go join your little lover!"

Durbe forced himself to turn around. "A coward to the end, huh?" he asked, pulling the dagger from his back. "Very well." He then stood up and forced both Vector and himself into the ocean.

"DURBE-KUN!" Ryoga screamed.

Mach raised his hooves in the air, neighing as loudly as a horse could.

The Ice Princess looked down at the water, seemingly contemplating whether or not to assist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga returned to his people in tatters. His friend had sacrificed himself to stop Vector, and Rio sacrificed herself to protect their kingdom. Those that he held close to his heart were gone. Now what was he to do? He fell to his knees when he reached the palace steps. "Rio, Durbe-kun," he said sadly. "Why? Why would you two do something as stupid as that?!"

Mach placed his wing on Ryoga's back in an attempt to comfort him. However, this did little good. Ryoga only let the tears fall.

"Ryoga-kun."

Ryoga slowly turned his head to see Durbe, holding Rio's limp body in his arms. Rio's body was wrapped in Durbe's blue cape like a blanket, a way of honoring the fallen woman. His somber gaze met Ryoga's in an instant. "Durbe-kun," Ryoga said softly. "But...how?"

Durbe advanced slowly towards Ryoga. Then he placed Rio in Ryoga's arms. "The Ice Princess saved me," he said. "Rio-hime...saved me." He then stood back up, one hand slowly making its way to his back. Ryoga could see that the wound had not even begun to heal. "I'm sorry. The most I was able to do was find Rio-hime's body. I wasn't even able to stop that madman for a minute."

Then he fell to his knees. "Durbe-kun!" Ryoga yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry about me," he said. "I'm just tired. Please, excuse me." Then he started to walk away. As he did so, he met up with several of Ryoga's best knights. "Leave him be," he said. "Now is a time for mourning." He covered his face to hide his tears. "Now is a time for us to reflect on what we've lost." Then he proceeded to enter the palace, leaving Ryoga to have his peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a week had passed. The wounds on the outside had closed quickly, but those on the inside were another matter entirely. Those who were injured physically had to learn that in the hardest way. (Durbe style)

The knights were beginning to wonder about their king. "Where is he?" one of them asked.

"He's been holed up in his room ever since the battle ended," another answered.

Durbe was reading a quick book as he listened to this, a pair of spectacles adorning his face for better reading ability. "He's supposed to be our king," one of the knights said scornfully. "And yet here he is, behaving like a child. We'd have been better off with Rio-hime."

With that, Durbe slammed the book onto the desk, catching the attention of those around him. He took off his glasses and gave the knights a glare that put monsters to shame. "He was there for you," he said. "I think it's about time you be there for him. If you can't grasp that simple concept, then you have no right to call yourselves knights." He raised his head, revealing to all those present a look of sorrow. He had yet to overcome the loss of Rio. "No. You have no right to so much as say his name." Then he walked out of the library and headed for Ryoga's bedroom.

He knocked on the door as loudly as he dared. "Ryoga-kun?" he called. "Ryoga-kun, I'm coming in."

He opened the door and found Ryoga staring at the sea, the bags under his eyes indicating that he hadn't slept since Rio had passed. "Ryoga-kun."

There came no answer from the king. "Ryoga-kun!"

Again, there had yet to come an answer.

Finally, Durbe realized that there was little that was going to reach Ryoga. Readying a fist, he said, "Ryoga-kun, you have two seconds to snap out of it and look at me." When Ryoga failed to do so, Durbe growled and punched Ryoga in the face. "Stop moping around!"

He lifted Ryoga by the collar. That seemed to do the trick, as he turned to face Durbe at last. However, instead of a look worthy of a king who just got punched, what Durbe saw was a look of a dead man. Ryoga had given up. Durbe let out a small, angry gasp as he threw Ryoga against the wall. Grabbing him by the collar, he then pushed him against the wall. "Is this what Rio-hime would have wanted?!" he asked. "Do you really think she gave her life up so readily just so you could waste yours?! Think, Ryoga!"

"Did she think I would enjoy watching her die?" Ryoga said softly.

"What was that?" Durbe asked, anger still heavily apparent in his voice. "What did you just say?"

"Did you think I enjoyed the thought of watching you drown as you pushed Vector into the water?"

Durbe narrowed his eyes and threw Ryoga to the ground. "Don't just stand there, feeling sorry for yourself!" he said. Ryoga finally showed the first hint of emotion, this being surprise. "If you have time to sit around, moping, then you have time to protect your people! What if Vector came back while you were sitting around, half-dazed?!"

Ryoga's eyes widened again, seconds before returning to their dead look. "He has already taken that which I held dear," he said. "What else would he come to take?"

Durbe was trying his best not to yell. He let out a long sigh to calm his nerves. "You may have forgotten this, but you're the king of the United Lands. If he returns, he'll destroy the United Lands. Do you...do you truly not care?"

Ryoga didn't answer, but his eyes said it all. He didn't. Not at that point anyway. Durbe let out a groan as he threw Ryoga's sword to his feet. Ryoga raised his head shortly afterwards. Durbe was looking slightly peeved, belying the fact that he was actually fuming. "Fight me," he said.

"What?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"Fight me," Durbe repeated. "Tomorrow, at the Sparring Field, when the sun is at its highest point. Prove to me that you are worthy of the title, 'king.' If you don't show," he turned a little bit; "then I will have no choice but to think of you as a coward."

Then he left the room, his words weighing heavily on Ryoga's mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mach was standing in front of Ryoga's room, his wings outstretched as he prevented those before him from entering. "What is with this animal?" one of the knights asked.

"I think he's keeping us out," another answered.

Durbe then opened the door and revealed himself. "Mach," he said, "let's go."

Suddenly, Mach closed his wings and followed Durbe out.

The knights were astonished. "He got that horse to obey him in less than a second," one of them said.

"Maybe that attitude he's got helped him tame it," another said, equally terrified.

(Meanwhile.)

"_So, you chose to fight him to resolve the problem, Master?_" Mach asked.

"I did," Durbe answered. "Nothing else seems to get through to him anymore."

"_But are you certain that is the wisest choice of action, Master?"_

"What makes you ask that?"

"_Your wound, Master. It has yet to fully heal. You have only been able to feign health. Will that work in this battle?"_

Durbe sighed. His pegasus knew too much about him. "I don't know," he answered. "I suppose we shall have to find out tomorrow."

"_I would much rather not find out at all. You have been friends since childhood. You have told me so many times. Are you certain you wish to fight?"_

Durbe lowered his head and closed his eyes. "No," he admitted. "But there was no other alternative. Besides, it's not like it's too big a deal. I could use a bit of a-" He stopped and fell against the nearest wall.

"_Master!" _Mach then noticed that Durbe was clutching his wounded side. Blood was starting to become visible, but only a tiny amount. "_You're bleeding!"_

Durbe raised his head a little bit, revealing a pained expression. "Blast," he said. "I'll be fine in a moment. Don't worry about it."

"_But, Master, you need to rest. If you don't, you won't be able to do anything that you wish to do. I doubt you'll even last through the day. The grim specter of Death might take you if you're not careful."_

"I'd like to see him try," Durbe said. "He'll find it very difficult to take me."

"_You say that, but you currently lack the strength to support your claim."_ He leaned forward. "_Please, sir, rest on my back and I shall carry you home."_

Durbe wanted to object. He wanted to object with every fiber of his being. But he accepted. He did it slowly, but he accepted. Then Mach did as he had said and carried him to his home, where he slept for the remainder of the day and most of the night.

But even a bed couldn't hold Durbe for long. He was eventually out and trying to practice for his fight. Mach watched carefully, hoping that his master wouldn't collapse. "_Oh, Master,"_ he thought. "_You shouldn't do things like this. You'll only hurt yourself."_

As if on cue, Durbe fell to his knees, clutching his injured side yet again. "_Master!"_ He ran over to his side. "_Master! Are you alright?!"_

"I'll be fine," Durbe said. "Just let me rest a moment."

_"__Sir, you have to rest for the rest of the night. If you don't, you'll miss your own challenge."_

Durbe looked up to Mach with a tired expression. "You know how to get to me, don't you?"

"Y_ou tamed me. I know all you're problems and weaknesses."_

Mach then laid down, allowing his master to fall asleep on his side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga did as Durbe had commanded, and arrived at the Sparring Field, where the boys had been known to spend their afternoons as children. They were well-known for their sword practice at that age. "So you actually showed up?"

Ryoga turned his head and saw Durbe leaning against the nearest tree, his arms folded across his chest. "I was worried for a moment that I'd have to call you 'King Chicken,' instead of Ryoga."

Ryoga had to laugh at that. A small one, to be sure, but the laugh was evident. "You won't have to worry about that," he said, drawing his sword. "If anything, you should be worried about whether or not you'll be getting out of this fight with two broken ribs or less."

Durbe then drew his own sword, his sheathe remaining in his right hand. "Back at you," he said. He pointed his blade at Ryoga. "En guard."

Ryoga chuckled as he raised his sword at his opponent. "Touche," he responded.

The boys exchanged a brief smirk before lunging at each other to battle.

Within the first few minutes, Durbe revealed himself to have the advantage. For every stroke that Ryoga threw, Durbe had a parry. For every strong swing, Durbe had a block. This was slightly confusing as Durbe had never once won a battle of the blade against Ryoga. It was almost as if... "What's the matter, Ryoga?" Durbe asked, knowing fully well he omitted an honorific. "You seem out of focus. You're not thinking about anything other than this fight, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryoga asked. "You know as well as I do that when I'm in battle, I put all my focus into it."

"So you're not thinking about anything?" Durbe asked.

"That's right," Ryoga said, swinging his sword at Durbe's feet.

Durbe then jumped out of the way and landed in front of him. "That's a lie," he said. "You are thinking about something. You're thinking about Rio-hime's death."

Ryoga's eyes widened as he swung his sword in an attempt to get Durbe away. Durbe then jumped out of the way, landing several feet away from him. He staggered for a moment, clutching his injured side, but he covered it up with a smirk. "You're thinking that it was all your fault that Rio-hime died," he said, earning another slash from Ryoga, which he promptly jumped away from. "You're thinking that Rio shouldn't have had to give up her life like that." Ryoga remained silent as Durbe gave him a small smirk. "I've got news for you, Ryoga. You're absolutely right."

"What?" Ryoga asked.

"_Where is he going with this?_" Mach wondered.

Durbe then lunged forward, swinging his sword at Ryoga's and keeping him off balance. It was all the king could do to block. "You're right! Rio-hime's death was all your fault. Had you stepped in and pulled Rio-hime away, she wouldn't have been captured. She wouldn't have given her life to summon the Ice Princess. And she...she wouldn't have died!"

Ryoga then gave one mighty swing and wedged Durbe's sword into a tree, startling Mach, who was standing right next to it. Ryoga then pointed his sword to Durbe's throat. "You're right," he said. "I didn't move fast enough. If I had, chances are she might not have done that. But I...I didn't, and I'll just have to live with that. Dwelling on the past will bring me nothing but pain."

He then lowered his sword as Durbe smiled. "I've been waiting to hear that," he said. Ryoga looked on curiously as Durbe pulled his sword out of the tree. "I had to convince you that you weren't responsible. And that was the only way I knew how to do it. You'd never listen to reason unless I sounded like a complete jerk."

"You had all that planned," Ryoga said. "You knew how I'd react."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have called you out here. You know that."

Suddenly, his face was contorted with pain and he fell to one knee, his only available hand clutching his wound. It had begun to reopen. "_Master!"_

"Durbe-kun!"

Ryoga ran over to his side and examined the wound. It was small, but it was bleeding. "Lie down," he demanded.

Durbe brushed his hand aside. "Don't bother," he said. He lowered his head.

"I need to see your wound," Ryoga said.

"I said don't bother!" Durbe said, knocking Ryoga's hand away.

Durbe then attempted to stand up, but failed. "_Master, please rest. You will not be able to walk in that condition."_

"I shall be fine, Mach."

Ryoga gave Durbe a look that sent shivers down his spine. Then he pushed the knight against the tree. "Remove your chest plate," he demanded. "I want to get a good look at that wound."

"What do you expect to do if I do?" Durbe asked. "You can't heal it."

"No," Ryoga admitted. "But there are creatures that can. They live here, or have you forgotten?"

Durbe raised an eyebrow. His questioning look was answered a few moments later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I never pegged you as the 'Happy Lover' type, Ryoga-kun," Durbe joked.

A little fairy with two sets of wings, one set pink, the other set deep purple, was shining a heart shaped beam at the wound on Durbe's back. The fairy, Happy Lover, had been on very good terms with the Kamishiro family and Durbe's family. That may have been attributed to the fact that Durbe was able to tame a Pegasus, but he couldn't say for certain. All a fairy would say was that "he was pure-hearted."

Happy Lover stopped healing him after a few moments. The wound had mostly healed, leaving nothing but a nasty scar. He opened his eyes, looking slightly less pale than he had before. "Arigato, Happy Lover," he said softly.

Happy Lover simply shook its body around. A simple, yet effective way of saying, "Don't mention it." Durbe then pulled his shirt back on over his body and stood up. "I'll be fine now, Ryoga-kun," he said. "You don't have to keep eyeing me like I've got a secret you need me to spill."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ryoga asked.

"If Happy Lover was able to heal it," Durbe said, "it wasn't that bad. Trust me." When he couldn't help but notice that Ryoga wasn't buying it, he used his smokescreen smile. "I'm fine," he said firmly. "Really."

He then attempted to walk over to Ryoga, but lost his balance quickly. "A little tired, maybe, but not injured beyond repair."

Ryoga then gave Durbe a stare that said, "Prove it."

But they had no chance. Durbe saw something that gave him the shivers. His king, injured and bruised from head to toe, his armor covered in gaping holes. "Your Majesty!" Durbe yelled, running all the way to his king. "Your Majesty, what happened to you?!"

The king was tired, barely able to speak. "Your knights," he breathed. "They rebelled. Turned against me."  
"They what?!" Durbe asked. The king then passed out in Durbe's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They laid the king under the tree's shade, Ryoga's cloak making an excellent pillow for his head. As he remained by his king's side, Durbe wondered what to do. After contemplating for a while, he suddenly nodded and turned his attention to his friend. "Ryoga-kun," he said.

"Yes?"

"Please, watch over my king. I have business to settle with my fellow knights."

"I understand," Ryoga said.

Durbe then stood up. "Mach! My helmet."

"_Sir, are you sure you can handle going against them? They taught you everything you know about swordsmanship. You can't handle the three of them alone." _

"Better me than someone else," Durbe said. "Now. My helmet."

The Pegasus nodded and pulled Durbe's silver helmet with the strange pattern on the front out from Durbe's bag that rested near the tree. (I am not going to begin to describe it because I don't know how.) Then Durbe proceeded to put it on. "Durbe-kun," Ryoga said, gaining his friend's attention.

"What is it?" Durbe asked.

"Don't get into any trouble you can't handle, you hear me?" Ryoga said.

"With you getting into enough of it for me?" Durbe asked teasingly. "I wouldn't dare."

He then got on Mach's back. "Good luck, Durbe-kun," Ryoga said.

"I won't need it," Durbe said. "But arigato, Ryoga-kun."

Then he looked at the sky and flew away on Mach's majestic back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durbe landed before his fellow knights and was dumbstruck. They looked nothing like the knights that had taught him everything about the knighthood. They looked thirsty for blood, the ends of their capes even stained with the precious liquid. "What has happened to you?" he asked.

"Durbe," the knight with the purple cape said. "You're just in time. The kingdom is ours!"

"What are you thinking?!" Durbe yelled. "A knight's duty is to protect his king. Not usurp him! We are his servants. Not his superiors."

"You always think too humbly, Durbe," the knight with the red cape said. "You don't have to be that king's servant anymore."

"Have you lost your minds?!" Durbe asked through gritted teeth. "That is not how a knight is to behave. Stop this foolishness at once. I beg you!"

"Why should we stop that which you call 'foolishness?'" asked the knight in the light blue cape. "What will you do if we refuse?"

Durbe then drew his sword. "I'll stop you," he said firmly.

"Then take up arms, Durbe," the knight with the purple cape said. "For you have chosen to fight us."

Durbe's eyes narrowed in silent pain. To fight his allies was not his desire. It never was his desire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga couldn't help but worry about Durbe. He knew that Durbe was never the type to fight his allies. (Ryoga was the exception because they grew up together.) Suddenly, he heard something crack. Looking down, he found it to be the pendant that he wore around his neck. The intricate design of the pendant made it look like misshapen star with a red eye in the center. Durbe had made it when they were children. However, instead of the clean surface that was present when he had received it, he found that the pendant was riddled with cracks.

Instantly, Ryoga remembered something that Durbe had once told him. "If it cracks, that means I'm hurt. If I die, it'll shatter. Silly, I know, but trust me. It's happened before. My uncle had one just like it."

Ryoga then stood up and looked in the direction Durbe had gone. "Durbe-kun," he said worriedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durbe was thrown against the boulder, his sword thrown too far away from him to reach. His vision was starting to blur, his movements starting to slow. "Please," he said softly. "Please...stop this."

He was on his hands and knees now, begging not for his life, but for theirs. He didn't want to see those that raised him turn into murderers. But his plea fell on deaf ears. As the knights raised their swords to deliver the final blow, Mach stepped in between them and prevented their blades from even touching his master. "_Stay away from my master!" _he yelled. "_I will never allow you to inflict any further harm on him!"_

"Mach!" Durbe yelled. "Stay out of this! They'll kill you too."

Mach merely gave his master a gentle glare. It was almost as if he was telling his master he didn't care. He wanted nothing more than Durbe's safety. That was all that mattered to Mach.

The knights knew instantly that Mach was a noble animal. He would never leave his master's side, even if it meant his life was to be cut short. "You wish to defend your master to the death?" the knight with the red cape asked. "So be it." Then he raised his sword to the mystical animal.

With the three combined, it was only a few minutes before the mighty beast was at death's door. "Mach!" Durbe yelled.

He then ran to his steed and fell to his knees. He then proceeded to stroke the animal's soft white fur. "Mach," he said, his voice choking on his tears. "You protected me." He then hugged the creature's neck. "Now I'll protect you!"

Mach then gave his master one more look before he closed his chestnut eyes forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga was riding on the fastest and most trusted steed in the kingdom. (I'll call him Keen.) For some reason, the worry that was eating away at Ryoga refused to leave him in peace. He knew that Durbe was an excellent knight, even being considered legendary. However, that only made things worse. Even the most legendary person has a weakness. For Durbe, that 'weakness' was his inability to harm his allies. "Durbe-kun," he thought. "Durbe-kun, you said you wouldn't get into any trouble that you couldn't get yourself out of. You better keep that promise!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durbe opened his eyes, despite the fact that they were growing heavier by the second. The knights, who until that point had been trying to kill him, had thrown down their swords. "Durbe," the knight with the red cape said.

"What has happened to them?" Durbe wondered. The bloodlust in their eyes had vanished, leaving the kind eyes that Durbe had been raised with. The weakening knight revealed a soft smile.

"Durbe!" the knights said as they ran over to his side.

The knight with the light blue cape gently lifted Durbe off of Mach's body. "Durbe!" he said. "Durbe, we are so sorry."

Durbe let out a small chuckle. "You have returned to normal," he breathed. "I'm glad. I...had hoped that you were not in your right minds when you chose to usurp the king. I'm glad...I was right."

"Don't speak, Durbe," the knight with the purple cape said worriedly. "We shall get you some help."

"We are on the outer borders of our kingdom," Durbe said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Besides, I am happy like this. I can die knowing that you're all safe."

"Durbe," the knights said, tears becoming visible on their faces.

Durbe raised his head to them all, his hand reaching for a cord around his neck. On it was a bright blue crystal. He laughed softly as he closed his eyes. "Sayonara, everyone."

Then his eyes closed, and his hand fell limp at his side.

Shatter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga had just made it to Durbe's kingdom. But by then, it was too late. The pendant around his neck had shattered, giving Ryoga the most subtle message in the entire world. Durbe had passed. "No," Ryoga said, his hand crawling up his chest. "Durbe." He then started running, ignoring any feeling of anxiety or dread that followed him. When he stopped, he found the three knights standing around a boy in silver armor. His heart skipped a beat as he ran forward, hoping with everything he had that it was not true. He pushed his way through the knights and only found his worst fears at that point a reality.

There Durbe was, his head resting against his trusted steed. He didn't look dead, but merely sleeping. In his hand was the pendant that had once been around his neck. Ryoga fell to his knees as he tried to process what had happened. "First my sister," he said. "Now you too? Durbe...Durbe..."

The knights said nothing. They were too ashamed to speak. Ryoga lifted his head to face his deceased friend. "You told me you weren't going to get into any trouble you couldn't get out of!" he yelled. "Where does **this** fit in with that?!"

"I am very sorry," said the knight with the red cape. Ryoga turned around, his tears apparent on his face. "We attacked him until there was nothing left for him to fight with. Words cannot express my sorrow."

Ryoga stopped his tears and stood up, his eyes remaining on his friend. "I want to give him a proper burial," he said.

The knights understood and gave him three slow nods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Ryoga and Durbe's king buried Durbe alongside Mach in a tomb that had been carved out of the nearby mountain. The knights got on one of their knees as they apologized to their deceased ally, who laid sleeping in his coffin. "We can't apologize enough," the knight with the red cape cried. "We couldn't stop ourselves until after he protected Mach."

"How can we make up for this?" the knight with the light blue cape asked.

The king's answer was simple. "You are to live with the memory of your actions until the day you die. That is all the punishment you require."

The knights said nothing in response, but Ryoga had thought that to be a suitable punishment for people such as that. As the coffin was closed, Ryoga distinctly heard the laughter of children. Although he had assumed it was his ears playing tricks on him, just as they did after Rio died, he followed, curious as to the voices. After a moment of walking, he stopped. "I suppose it was just my ears," he thought.

Then he saw a little child slip past him. The flash of grey hair he saw made him wish to follow the boy, something that he did as soon as his mind returned to him.

The giggling of little children continued until he found two little children sitting in a corner of a room, their tiny fingers wrapped around complex cords. Ryoga's eyes widened with terror. Those children were familiar.

Those children were Ryoga and Durbe when they were young.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A shark?" little Durbe asked with a laugh. "Give me a break! Oh, I know! You want to be considered a shark."

"Why shouldn't I?" little Ryoga asked. "Sharks are the kings of the ocean. There's not one creature in the depths of the ocean who would dare challenge them!"

"Maybe I should," Durbe said with a childish smirk.

"I'd like to see you try," little Ryoga said, his face turning into a confident grin.

[Insert eye-sparks here.]

"Come on, you two! Stop fighting!"

Ryoga turned his head to see little Rio running past him, her smile still strong. "Rio," both Ryogas said.

"O-Ohayou, Rio-hime," Durbe stuttered. Little Ryoga gave Durbe a knowing chuckle and smirk. Durbe had a crush on Rio since he first met her. And Ryoga had this nasty habit of teasing Durbe about it to no end.

"You two promised you were going to show me what you did," little Rio said. "Look at mine!" She held up a small pendant shaped like a blue crystal. "What do you think?"

"It looks girly," little Ryoga said simply.

"I-I think it looks very pretty, Rio-hime," Durbe said with a smile. "It would look nice on you."

"Arigato, Durbe-kun," Rio said happily.

Ryoga then held up his shark-shaped pendant. "Here's mine," he said.

Rio hid behind Durbe after she screamed like the little girl she was. "That's scary," she said.

"Rio-hime," Durbe sighed. "I thought you were scared of CATS. Not fish."

"That's beside the point, Durbe-kun," she said. When Ryoga put his pendant away, Rio stood up and took Durbe's hands, causing the young child to blush. "What did you make, Durbe-kun?"

"W-Well," Durbe began. "Well, I did this." Then he revealed the strangely-shaped grey pendant with a red eye in the center.

"What a weird shape," Rio commented. "Where did you come up with the idea?"

"It's been in my head for a while," Durbe said. "I never understood why. But it's been there so long, I felt compelled to put it on something solid." He started turning red again. "Do you...do you think it looks strange?"

"On you, it would," Rio said simply. [Durbe – Sweat Drop] "But..." She paused and looked at the three pendants that rested on the floor. "I know!" she picked up the shark pendant. "I'll take this one."

"But that's mine!" Ryoga yelled furiously.

"Ryoga-kun," Durbe said with a slight pout, "calm down. Maybe Rio-hime's got an idea this time. Not like the soup that she made with the raw fish tails."

"Durbe-kun!" Rio growled. That snapped Durbe back in line. "Anyway, let's do an exchange! I'll take the shark pendant. Ryoga, you take Durbe-kun's funny looking pendant."

"Funny looking pendant?" Durbe thought. (Ryoga could hear the thoughts of the children, so you can too.)

"And Durbe-kun takes this one!" Rio said, placing her pendant in Durbe's hands.

"D-Demo, Rio-hime!" Durbe said, his face turning beet red. "I can't accept this!"

Rio then placed her finger on Durbe's lips. "I don't accept cancelations," she said. [A/N Three guesses as to where that line came from. Hint: It's not from Zexal.] "So take it. Okay, Durbe-kun?"

Durbe calmed down a little bit, followed by looking down at the pendant in his hand, the cord wrapped around his fingers. "Arigato, Rio-hime."

Rio then started pouting. "Is there something wrong, Rio-hime?" Durbe asked uneasily.

"That's really strange," Rio said. "You call Ryoga 'Ryoga-kun,' but you call me 'Rio-hime.' What's up with that?"

"Uh, well," Durbe began.

Ryoga then turned his head. "Love truly does crazy things to a person," he teased.

Rio had a question mark over her head as Durbe fumed with embarrassment.

"Ryoga-kun! Cut it out!" Durbe yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The children then faded like a light, and a small laugh filled the room. Ryoga turned to see Durbe, fully grown, walking up to him. "_That was one of our happiest moments, wasn't it, Ryoga-kun?"_ he asked.

"Durbe?!" Ryoga asked.

"_So you can see me,"_ Durbe noticed.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked, placing his hand on Durbe's shoulder. It went right through. "Wh-what the?" Durbe was a spirit.

Durbe laughed. He lifted his hand up to his chest. "_I think...this is Mach's final magic."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Those knights didn't mean to do what they did,"_ Durbe said. "_They shouldn't have to suffer those memories. So when my spirit leaves, those memories will vanish with me."_

"What? Why would you do that?!"

_"__Because, I don't want them to suffer for something they clearly did not do. I believe there was something far more powerful involved. Something they could not stop. A spirit that grew stronger with every life it took."_ Durbe then noticed that he was starting to fade. "_I suppose my time is up."_ He looked at his friend and smiled. "_Thanks for being my friend. That meant a great deal to me. Even when you were being a jerk."_ He raised his hand out to him, like he so often did when he left on a journey. "_Sayonara...Ryoga."_

Ryoga's eyes widened as he tried to reach out to his friend, only to see him fade away forever. Then he closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

Then he sighed. "Sayonara, Durbe," he said in reply. He then left the tomb.

Durbe's last words lingered in his mind. "Something they could not stop. A spirit that grew stronger with every life it took." What did he mean? Was there a reason behind his words? Ryoga wondered this slowly as he turned to face the tomb. "I suppose," he said, "I shall have to find out for you then. Just like old times, right, Durbe?"

Then he walked away.

Somewhere, a grey-haired boy was smiling. "_Arigato, Ryoga."_

_FIN_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**D.T.B: My theory about Durbe: He grew up in The United Lands with Ryoga and Rio, (my sister thought that part up.) and became their best friend. As mentioned, he was the one who made the Barian Pendant for Ryoga when they were younger after Rio had forced them to make the first thing that popped into their heads. So when they said that "the knight returned to his homeland," he actually went to assist Ryoga in his battle against Vector. Then his king got in trouble, so he went back home and found his fellow knights possessed by Don Thousand's powers. (His power gives the Barians malicious personalities. Who's to say that doesn't apply to humans?) They killed him and his horse, and after he chose to protect Mach instead of run away, Don Thousand's power wore off, and the knights felt REALLY bad about it. So they buried him in the tomb (Or temple.) and the tomb became the Number's Ruins for Number 44.**


End file.
